WonderGirl
by Soltice
Summary: Okay so it's Relena bashing and it isn't the first written one but it's funny a comic Relena reads becomes reality in this adventure r&r!


*squeak, squeak,squeak*   
*Miaka is working on Deathscythe Hell Custom while Duo watches*   
  
Miaka: Do I really have to do this?   
Duo: (relaxing in a lawn chair and drinking lemonade thru a straw) you're learning fast young grasshoppa   
*Miaka throws the wet cloth on Duo*   
Duo: Hey!   
  
*A high-pitched giggle comes from behind Wing 0 Custom's leg*   
  
High squeaky voice: WONDER GIRL CHAMPION OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE!!!   
All the gang: What the hell was that?   
Heero: *sweatdrop* I think that was Relena   
*Relena comes out holding a comic book and laughing giddily at the antics of the pajama-wearing superheroine*   
Gang: RELENA! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-!   
*Relena slams into the leg of Heavyarms Custom   
Quatre: That looked like it hurt   
*Angel smacks Quatre on the head*   
  
*That night*   
*Relena suddenly wakes up, a glazed look in her eyes, she throws off the pink sheets and climbs out of bed in pink pajamas. Looking at the bedsheets she grins and rips one off the bed, tying it around her neck like a cape*   
  
Relena: *opening the wimdow and climbing onto the sill* I am *high-squeaky voice* WONDER GIRL! CHAMPION OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE!!  
Voice: Ah shaddap you nut!   
Voice 2: AAAHH! HELP MY SON IS DROWNING!!  
Relena (tho we shouldn't call her that, we shall now call her Wondergirl): I shall save you pedestrian!!   
Gang: *runs into her room* NO Relena don't-!   
*Relena jumps*   
Wondergirl: I can fly! *THUNK!*   
Wondergirl: *holding her head and trying to avoid the tree* Or not   
Voice2: HELP OH HELP!   
Wondergirl: I am coming!! *makes flying sounds as she runs with her arms outstretched*   
Miaka: Should we follow her?   
  
*Wondergirl finds the source of the trouble and runs towards it. It is a late-night birthday party for young Jimmy (although why a five-year old kid would be out in the middle of the night with his other little friends is beyond me) and runs to help little drowning Jimmy in the baby pool*   
Wondergirl: I SHALL SAVE YOU PEDESTRIAN!!   
Jimmie's mom: What the hell is that!?!   
Wondergirl: *dives into the pool crushing poor Jimmy* I have him! It won't be long now! For I am WONDERGIRL!! CHAMPION OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE!   
Jimmie's dad: Get the hell away from my son!   
Jimmy: Help! Can't breathe! Lungs being crushed......   
  
*Relena is hit in the ass with a blowdart*   
Wondergirl: *squeals and jumps off of poor little suffocating Jimmy, grabs the boy and hands him to his mother* There! He is safe and okay!   
Voice 3: Help Oh Help! I am crossing the heavily trafficked street!   
Wondergirl: *pulls out the dart* I will save you pedestrian!   
*Wondergirl makes flying sounds as she runs towards the street with her arms outstretched*   
Miaka: Nice job Heero, the old blowdart always works   
Heero: ......   
  
*Wondergirl runs towards the man shouting for a taxi (which sounded like that previous cry on the page) and pushes him into the street*   
Wondergirl: *standing on the man* Neva fear for I am Wondergirl and I am here!   
Man: Uuh...lady..there's a AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!   
*both Wondergirl and man are run over by a taxi*   
Taxi driver: Where to?  
Man: Hospital   
Wondergirl *amazingly untouched, runs off to find more injustice*   
Rose: Hurry Quatre! We need a straightjacket!   
Quatre: WHAT THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE?! THE STRAIGHTJACKET PROVIDER?! I MEAN JUST BEACAUSE I HAVE 29 SISTERS DOES NOT MEAN I REGULARLY PULL THEM OUT OF MY ASS JUST BECAUSE THE SITUATION CALLS FOR IT!!!!   
Angel: Hand over the straightjacket Quatre   
Quatre: *pulling out a straightjacket* Here you go   
*group sweatdrops*   
Trowa: All that fuss for nothing   
Quatre: Shutup   
  
*The gang runs to where Wondergirl is fighting a woman for her groceries*   
Woman: Hand them over you pink freak!   
Wondergirl: But you are a pedestrian and I wondergirl champion of TRUTH AND JUSTICE! shall save you from these awful groceries!   
Woman: *hitting Wondergirl with a cane* I don't need help you freak now get away!   
*Wondergirl is knocked out with the butt of a very familliar gun and a straightjacket is put on her*   
Miaka: Tell me something Heero   
Heero: .....?   
Miaka: Where do you keep that gun?   
Heero: *looks at her straight on*  
Miaka: *scared* Forget I asked   
  
*Back in the hangar*   
  
*Relena is now straightjacketed to her bed with all the windows blockaded with Harry Potter-like steel bars*   
Heero: Well, that should hold her for a while   
Duo: We can only hope   
  
*Relena has a huge grin on her faced and a familliar glazed look in her eyes* 


End file.
